


A Collection of Avengers Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Series: Avengers Family [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Quill, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cute, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gamora (Marvel) Lives, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Humor, Jokes, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, No Angst, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Team as Family, Teen Groot (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Avengers Family is a little weird sometimes, but that's what makes them so great.(Characters are added along throughout the story, and some may have one or two chapter appearances. I would suggest reading the other fics in this series, they give you some background!)





	1. Peter Parker, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff

Tony groaned childishly as Natasha dragged him and Peter toward the laundry room. "It's our day to do the laundry and I will _not_ let you two leave me to the do the work by myself again."

Peter stumbled along behind her, trying to keep up with the assassin's fast pace. "Okay, okay! I can walk by myself, I promise I'll do it." Peter calms her. She narrows her eyes before cautiously letting him go. 

He walks beside her for a few more steps before turning and sprinting in the opposite direction. "I _knew_ it!" Natasha let go of Tony to chase after Peter, accidentally letting the older man escape.

Tony speed walked over to hide behind the couch, trying to stay quiet enough not to alert Natasha. Peter screeched quite loudly as Natasha tried to drag him down from climbing up the wall.

"I will not be bested by a 12 year old-" Natasha choked out through her struggle to pull Peter down. "I am 16!" Peter glared at her, remaining safely planted on the wall.

Tony choked on a laugh behind the couch, sounding more like a snort than anything. Peter broke free of Natasha's grip and crawled onto the ceiling. He stared down at the frustrated woman triumphantly. 

Natasha sighed, walking over to the kitchen that was connected to the living room. She opened up the cupboards and rummaged through the snacks while Peter and Tony stared at her in confusion.

She pulled out a bag of doritos, opened them, and sat down at the kitchen table. She took out a chip and ate it, chewing slowly while eying the two boys. "I know where you are Tony." 

Tony poked his head up from behind the couch with a nervous, guilty expression. Peter giggled from above Nat, and she took another handful of chips.

She set the chips down, rolling the bag up a bit so that no bugs would fly in or chips would spill. She opened up a drawer and pulled out some duct tape.

It was pink, with black polka dots on it as a design. Peter stared at her, clinging a bit tighter to the ceiling. He didn't know what she was planning, but it wasn't good.

She strolled over to Tony, holding the duct tape a bit intimidatingly in front of her. The billionaire tensed, raising his hands in surrender. "Nat, we can talk about this." He tried weakly as she got closer. "You know, I could like...pay you. To do all the laundry. All the 20 baskets of it."

She didn't stop, she grabbed him and dragged him out from behind the couch while the man screamed like a little girl. Peter was laughing so hard he almost fell from the ceiling. 

Natasha cracked a tiny smile at the fake fear of Tony's face as she duct taped his left arm to a support pillar in the room. "Oh wow. I've been kidnapped. Captured. In my own home." Tony shook his head. "Rude."

Peter reached out with one hand dramatically, keeping the other arm and his legs securely on the ceiling. "Mr. Stark I'll save you!"

His mentor raised an eyebrow up at him in disbelief. "Oh really? And how do you plan to do that without getting murdered by Madam Kill Bill over here?" 

Peter snorted at the nickname and Natasha glared Tony down, crossing her arms. "I don't know, sir, wait while I figure it out."

Nat walked over and took another chip out of the bag and set it down in front of Tony. "This is your meal for the day while in my prison."

Tony took it and ate it. "I'm still hungry."

Natasha didn't reply to him, instead looking up at the boy on the ceiling. "I have captured one of you. Now for the other."

Peter started to sweat, and he tensed up. "Miss Black Widow, uh, please don't kill me."

She picked up the broom from the corner of the room, and started hitting Peter with it, ignoring his protests.

Tony was chuckling at the hilarious scene of an assassin hitting a teenage boy with a broom to get him off the ceiling.

That's when Steve walked in, holding a pair of pants. "Hey guys, you forgot someth-"

He dropped them at the sight in front of him, and all three people looked at him.

He walked out of the room without another word, muttering something about his weird teammates.

 


	2. Thor and Loki

"Loki."

Thor was laying on the couch with his feet next to Loki, while Loki was sitting up straight and reading a particularly long book.

When the god didn't look up or acknowledge him, Thor poked his brother with his toe. Loki didn't say a word.

"Loki."

Thor spoke it a bit louder this time but Loki still didn't answer him. Thor grumbled in frustration.

"Loki. Loki. Loki. Hey, Loki." 

Thor continued lightly kicking Loki, who continued flipping through the pale white pages. Thor sighed, glaring at him, before his eyes lit up with realization. 

"Fine, you don't want to talk to me...I'll make you!" Thor exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and running out of the room. Loki frowned in confusion before getting right back into reading. 

What he didn't expect was for Thor to run back into the room a couple minutes later with an armful of silly string cans. He set the other cans on the floor, and picked up two.

Loki hardly noticed his existence, so he had no idea what Thor was planning. 

Thor aimed at Loki from behind the couch and then pushed down on the cans, spraying the back of Loki's head and shoulders with the string.

The god yelped, horrified, and dropped his book on the floor as he flung himself out of the seat. Thor laughed heartily as Loki glared at him. "You should have seen your face, brother!" Thor continued laughing when Loki huffed.

Loki took the opportunity to lunge and grab a silly string can for himself. He sprayed Thor in the face with it, enjoying the shocked look on his face. 

Once Thor recovered from the shock, he smirked and sprayed Loki in the chest with two cans at once. Loki squealed, rolling around to try and avoid it. 

Thor soon ran out of it the string, face paling as he realized the only way to get another can was to get through Loki. Loki chuckled darkly to himself, then sprayed Thor from head to toe until he was covered in silly string.

The two gods laughed loudly, basking in the playful energy in the air.

"Well, guess I got your attention then." Thor smiled triumphantly. Loki shrugged.

Loki staggered to his feet. "I suppose you did. Though in a rather unnecessary fashion." 

"What did you want anyway?"

"...We should do get help on Rogers. Just for fun. A prank. Fun. Mischief. You like mischief."

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet! More coming soon.


	3. Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers

As the car slowed to a stop on the stone pavement before the golden sand before them, Bucky was already opening the door and jumping out. Steve laughed fondly as he put the car in park, exiting the car as well. Sam followed suit.

Bucky was grinning from ear to ear, holding a towel under one arm and a surfboard under the other. Steve was carrying a backpack full of water and a couple granola bars. Sam was carrying an umbrella for shade.

"Well, what are ya waiting for, Buck?" Steve gestured to the ocean waves before them. Bucky let out an excited, girlish squeal and raced out onto the beach, dropping his towel on the way.

Sam chuckled, walking beside Steve much slower than Bucky had sprinted. "Guess he's excited." 

Steve was smiling, watching his boyfriend splash around in the salty, deep blue waves. "He's always loved the beach, ever since we were kids."

Sam looked the empty beach up and down a couple times. They'd rented it out for the day, just for fun, and no one else was around.

"Almost a little bit creepy like this." Sam commented as he and Steve reached Bucky's discarded towel and began setting up.

Beach towels set up, umbrella put up and bag set down, Steve looked around as well. "Kinda."

The super soldier had let his guard down, so he didn't expect to get sprayed in the back of the head with a water gun.

He turned to the water to see Bucky holding a bright orange and green water gun, grinning at him proudly.

"How did you even get that?" Sam laughed to himself. Bucky shrugged in response. "I snuck it in."

Steve began running down to the beach, sprinting towards his boyfriend. Bucky's eyes widened, and he loaded the water gun.

As Steve got closer, Bucky frantically sprayed him with it but Steve only sped up, smirking. 

Sam had sat down on the beach towel, crossing his arms and watching the scene play out like a disappointed mother.

Steve collided with Bucky, sending them both splashing underneath the waves. Steve came up first, wiping the cold water droplets from his eyes and looking around for Bucky.

Bucky rose up from the water next to Steve, long hair covering his entire face and his pout. Steve laughed at him, clutching his stomach.

Bucky glared at him, then pushed him into the water again. Steve yelped in surprise, then fell over and sunk.

Sam was rolling around on the sand, eyes shut tightly as he laughed louder than he had in days.

Bucky shook his hair out of his eyes and then stuck his tongue out at Sam, who gave him the finger in return.

Too distracted by this exchange, Bucky didn't notice Steve coming back up again until he grabbed Bucky and pulled him down.

Sam howled, tears in his eyes from laughing too hard. He slapped his hand against his knee a few times, until a thought came to his head and he stopped abruptly.

Steve and Bucky rose back up from the water, shoving each other a couple times. Bucky attempted to find his water gun as Steve continued splashing him.

Bucky spit out a mouthful of salty water onto his boyfriend, and got a light kiss on his cheek instead of payback.

Bucky blushed, crossing his arms and looking away. Despite being with Steve for a while now, he was still blushy and nervous with affection.

Then the two looked over and noticed the horrified look on Sam's face.

"Sam?" Steve asked, stepping forward with a frown. "What's wrong?"

Sam looked up at him, eyes full of fear.

"We forgot the sun screen." 


	4. Peter Parker, Michelle Jones, Ned Leeds, Shuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer. Hope you enjoy!

MJ picked up a discarded glass soda bottle and presented it to her group of friends. "I have an idea."

Shuri wrinkled her nose, and Peter and Ned had similar bewildered expressions. "I am _not_ doing spin the bottle." Shuri looked over her friends. 

MJ scoffed, and shook her head. "Not spin the bottle. But if we spun it between us then we could play truth or dare like that."

The four friends glanced up at each other for approval, and when everyone nodded, Peter took the bottle and placed it on the floor gently. They sat in a circle around it.

(Order of seats is: MJ, Peter, Shuri, Ned)

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Shuri asked, glancing around from person to person. Ned shook his head wildly. "Every single time that I go first, the game is cursed."

Shuri shrugged. "I'll do it then." She spun the bottle, and it landed on Peter. "Truth or dare?"

Peter thought for a moment before replying, "Dare! I'm no coward, ya'll." He spoke the last part in a Southern accent, causing Ned to giggle.

Shuri smirked. "Oh you're in for it, Parker. I dare you to...let us all pose you in an embarrassing pose and take a picture. For blackmail."

The friends burst out laughing at Peter's fearful face. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

MJ shook her head simultaneously with Shuri. Ned patted Peter on the shoulder. "Sorry, dude, but you asked for it."

Peter was pulled to his feet by his girlfriend, MJ, and led over to the couch. Shuri and Ned stood up to follow them.

"Okay, so sit there like this." MJ posed him with his body slightly turned to his left, but his lower body still mostly forward.

Shuri nodded, hand on her chin like she was thinking hard. "Oh, idea!" She exclaimed and grabbed a pillow.

Ned was laughing so hard he almost peed himself when Shuri made Peter hold the pillow and kiss it.

"Okay, that's perfect, stay there." MJ said, reaching for her phone. Ned stopped her. "Wait, it's missing something."

"Let's seem some tongue, Spider-boy." Shuri spoke through her laughs, and Ned started clapping. "Yes, that's what it was missing."

Peter groaned in embarrassment before pressing his tongue against the pillow as well, so it was clear it was a tongue kiss. With a pillow.

MJ snapped a picture, and sent it to Shuri and Ned over Snapchat. "Done."

The four teens sat back down in the circle, with Peter blushing bright red. "I sincerely hope I never make any of you mad."

Peter spun the bottle, watching as it slowed to a stop on Ned. "Truth or dare, man?"

Ned didn't hesitate before saying, "Truth."

MJ rolled her eyes. 

Ned shrugged. "I saw what you did to Peter." He glanced at his friend. "I would not like to suffer that same fate."

Peter tapped his fingers against his knee lightly, biting his lip and thinking. "Uh...I'm not good at truths. When was the worst time you ever farted?"

Shuri and MJ snorted at the dumb question, and Peter tried to ignore them. 

Ned frowned before answering. "Okay, so...Don't laugh at me. Once I was standing up for an honor roll acceptance ceremony. I had gotten high honor roll and I was super proud of myself. The whole school was there, and all my friends and family-"

Shuri groaned. "This is going to be bad."

Ned continued. "I stood up when my name was called, and started walking up to the front. I was all smiling and happy, and then I got on stage, shook hands with the principal, and took my award."

The other teenagers waited patiently.

"I went to get my picture taken with it, and everyone was clapping for me, and suddenly I just farted the most loud fart _ever_."

Everyone started laughing hysterically. "Oh my god." MJ wheezed. "I imagined it." 

Ned blushed lightly. "I still think about it at night."

He took the bottle and spun it, seeing it land on Shuri. "Well, this is going well so far. Truth or dare...?"

"Dare."

Ned nodded, thinking. "Uh. Lick the floor? Sorry, I'm so boring at these games."

MJ nodded in agreement. "Yes. Yes, you are."

Shuri shrugged and licked the floor. "Easy. My turnnn." She dragged out the word before spinning. It landed on MJ.

"Well, well, well, my friend." Shuri smirked. "What will it be. Le truth? Or le dare?"

MJ crossed her arms. "I'm going to say truth. But make it exciting, not a boring truth."

Shuri sighed, leaning back and thinking for more than enough time. Peter and Ned watched her intensely, waiting.

"What was your first kiss with Peter like?"

MJ and Peter both blushed immediately, and Ned started laughing. "I was there! I saw it! It makes me laugh every time!"

Peter covered his face with his hands and MJ cleared her throat. "Guess I have to tell you."

Shuri nodded, smiling triumphantly. "Oh, go ahead."

"Basically, I was walking down the hall and Peter walked up to me. His face was super red, and Ned was right behind him. I was expecting him to say something but he just stared at me so I asked him what his deal was." MJ began.

Peter peeked one of his eyes out from between his fingers.

She continued. "He grabbed me and kissed me. But we bumped noses and it was so unexpected and I hate PDA to be honest."

MJ glanced at Peter briefly before continuing.

"It wasn't sweet or cute like in movies because I freaked out and punched him. I didn't mean to, I swear! I was just so shocked!" MJ rushed to tell Shuri at the surprise and horror on Shuri's face.

Shuri and Ned were laughing hysterically, holding their stomachs. 

"It's not that funny..." Peter murmured and MJ was blushing bright red. 

The four teens spent the rest of the night playing truth or dare and laughing at each other's ridiculous selves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to upload relatively quickly but my schedule is probably anywhere from posting once a day to once every 4 days oops


	5. Wanda/Vision, Clint

Vision set down the recipe he had printed onto the table, letting Wanda and Clint read it. Wanda read it, mumbling the words softly under her breath.

She then took the cupboards, using her magic to float ingredients onto the counter. Clint took some milk from the fridge, while Vision gathered what they hadn't.

When they had everything assembled, they counted out what they had. 

Wanda read the recipe as she said, "Alright, let's make sure we got everything. Flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, eggs and butter. Cool, we've got it."

Clint crossed his arms, breathing out a soft laugh through his nose. "I honestly have no idea where to go from here."

"Well," Vision said, "That is what the recipe is for."

Wanda snatched the paper and read it over once. "Alright!" She exclaimed, "Clint, you melt the butter, and then mix it up with the milk and eggs. Vision, you're helping me with the dry ingredients."

Vision nodded and grabbed a mixing bowl. Clint whined. "Why do I gotta do it by myself?" 

Wanda booped his nose. "Cause I said so."

Clint grabbed a mixing bowl and placed the butter inside, before sliding it into the microwave and watching the timer tick down.

Vision measured out the flour with a measuring cup, then poured it into the bowl. Meanwhile, Wanda was measuring out the sugar and salt before pouring those in as well.

"Wanda." Vision bumped his hip into hers. She smiled, looking up at him. "Hm?"

He bent down a bit so they were face to face. "I have never seen anyone more _butter_ ful than you."

Vision gestured to the butter that Clint had just taken out of the microwave.

Wanda was silent for a few seconds, face blank, before she burst out laughing and slamming her hand on the counter.

As for Clint and Vision, they were chuckling in amusement. Clint continued mixing the wet ingredients, smiling and shaking his head fondly.

He acted like Wanda was a pain sometimes, but she was sort of like a kid to him in a way. It was good to see her laugh.

While Vision was still mixing ingredients, Wanda picked up a flour bag, still stifling laughs.

She picked it up and slowly, quietly lifted it over Vision's head. She had it tipped, but not yet spilling.

Clint turned around, mouth open in shock, but he didn't speak. Wanda winked at him.

Vision was humming a song softly under his breath, nodding his head a bit to the beat.

Wanda dumped the flour on his head, watching him yelp in shock and then stumble. Clint burst out laughing.

"I know you'd buy me _flours_ if I asked you, love. Right?"

 


	6. Guardians

Quill strolled into the cockpit where Rocket and Gamora were flying the Milano together. Mantis and Drax were snacking on some chips, and Groot was leaning back and playing a strange video game.

"Hey. Team. The captain is here," Quill said, raising his head high as he expected them to turn.

Gamora turned and gave him a quick nod of acknowledgement before turning back to the controls. No one else even bothered to turn, but at least Drax gave a tiny grunt.

Quill huffed. "Fine, but I have all of you guys' favorite song." He pressed the auto pilot button on the controls, and Rocket turned to glare at him. 

"Oh, do you?" Rocket raised his furry eyebrows in disbelief, and his face was mostly annoyed. Mantis gasped. "That song? The loud screaming song?"

Quill smirked. "Yeah," He turned to glare at Rocket after seeing the raccoon's happier expression. "The loud screaming song."

Groot set down his video game as Quill put the disk into the player. 

_"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?"_

Gamora appeared mostly unimpressed other than the smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Caught in a landslide," Quill sang along, tapping his foot. "No escape from reality."

Drax, with his mouth full, sang with Quill and the song, "Open your eyes. Look up to the skies and see." 

Quill lifted his hand up to the air as he sang, as if beholding something, and shut his eyes dreamily.

Rocket snorted, leaning back to watch the show.

"I'm just a poor boy!" Quill sang in a high pitch. Mantis echoed softly, "Poor boy..."

Drax put his arm around Quill and pulled him into his side. "I need no sympathy!"

"Because I'm," They sang in unison. Quill tapped Drax's chest and Drax sang, "Easy come, easy go."

Drax then paused for Quill to sing, "Little high, little low."

Mantis began smiling widely and trying, and failing, to tap her foot to the beat.

"Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me!" Drax and Quill sang, their voices cracking as they tried to reach a high pitch.

Mantis then joined in, making her voice as deep as she could. "To me..."

As the soft piano played, Mantis joined in on the huddle of Drax and Quill, and they swayed to the beat. Quill rose one hand in the air like it was a concert.

Rocket clapped, and grinned. "Aw yeah, this is my favorite part."

"Mama..." Quill began. "Just killed a man."

Drax joined in, their voices mixing. "Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead."

Rocket laughed, slapping the arm of his chair. "Yes! I love that!"

Meanwhile, Groot had continued playing his video game, deciding that this was far too childish for him.

Gamora giggled, tapping her fingers to the beat.

Mantis, Drax, and Quill sang together, pushed together tightly. "Mama, life had just begun! And now I've gone and thrown it all away!"

Gamora slyly took the disk out just as Quill took a deep breath to sing the next part.

Mantis and Drax noticed Gamora's move, expecting that Quill did, and released their grips with disappointed expressions.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Quill then noticed there was no background song, and his teammates had stopped singing along. He opened his eyes, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Rocket was snickering. "You alright there, captain?"

Quill cleared his throat. "Yep. All good here. I'm fine."

Groot rolled his eyes. "I am Groot."

The team gasped. "Hey, I am not-" Quill began, glaring. He then inhaled deeply. "I am going to go rest. You all have fun. With my...song."

Quill exited the cockpit, allowing his team to laugh behind his back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow posting! Final exams are coming up soon, and I have a lot of studying and schoolwork before I finish the year.

**Author's Note:**

> More characters will be focused on as time goes on!


End file.
